


Двойная звезда

by Lios_Alfary, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Celestial Garden, Cetaganda, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Lios Alfary</p><p>Написано по заявке - "Начало правления Флетчира Джияджи. Как из идеального аута создавался идеальный аут-император".<br/>Из принцев-наследников Небесного Господина трон займет только один...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Двойная звезда

"Ночь - богиня, ночь - владыка. Ночь шагает по ступенькам, не спеша, почти неслышно. Ночь крадет и возвращает, ночь уверенно не знает, что скрывают ее дети, пряча сердце под полой. Ночь - для ревности и боли, ночь - для бездны и свободы, ночь - для страсти, ночь - для сказки, для упрямцев; карты, знаки, луны, звезды, слезы, нежность на ладони, ночь! Она для нас с тобой". 

\- Из ритма выпадаешь, - покачал головой Бенат, заглядывая любовнику через плечо. - Впрочем, я более чем уверен, что когда ты прочитаешь их вслух в Белом Зале, это будет названо весьма интересным отступлением от канонов. У тебя даже появятся последователи… 

\- Я не собираюсь это читать в Белом Зале, - Итурри отложил планшет и перевернулся на спину, закинув руки за голову. Усмехнулся. - Меня не поймут. Да и не время сейчас, верно? Когда все слагают стихи о будущем императоре, слагать стихи о времени суток… неразумно. 

Бенат улыбнулся отражением, смахнул волосы, упавшие на высокий лоб Итурри. 

\- Ночь - она для нас с тобой? - продекламировал. Коснулся губами виска. Тягучая, невозможная нежность захлестывала его с головой. - Мне странно думать, что стихи могут поторопить Господина-Отца с выбором. 

\- И не поторопят. Только глупцы могут надеяться, что добьются этого лестью. Его императорское величество купается в лести ежедневно и ежечасно, у него давно выработался к ней стойкий иммунитет. Но! - он зарылся пальцами в волосы партнера. - Мы и так слишком долго не выдавали на-гора нашу порцию… 

\- Ты напишешь их для меня? Мне бы не хотелось обращаться за этим к матери, она и так слишком занята, а творчество ее прислужниц вязнет на зубах. 

Итурри Кети коротко рассмеялся. Потянулся губами за поцелуем.   
\- А кто говорил, что стихосложение - занятие для женщин? - его смех мелодичным переливом колокольчиков упал в ночную тишину. 

\- Это я говорил не о тебе, - нашелся Бенат. - К тому же, если я напишу их сам… 

Они смеялись вместе, лежа в объятиях друг друга. Два одинаково тонких браслета на запястьях - в узорчатое переплетение нитей они сами вплели по два волоса. Зеленовато-черных, как вороново крыло, и золотисто-медовых, как перо райской птицы. Двойная звезда. Тактик и стратег. Воин и экономист. Тонкая, умелая дипломатия. Знание истории. Умение внушать другим собственные мысли. Совершенные творения своих матерей. 

Вот уже пять лет они играли теней друг друга, не слишком афишируя своих отношений, но и не пытаясь спрятаться - как можно всерьез рассчитывать спрятать подобное в Райском Саду? Умеющие видеть - видели, знающие - знали, что за сыном императора, так или иначе, следует сын созвездия Кети. Слишком многое они решали вдвоем, слишком опирались друг на друга - они знали об этой своей уязвимости, но ничего не желали с ней поделать. Они шли на сознательный риск, играя в придворные игры. Но не могли отказать себе в удовольствии идти рядом. 

* 

Император сидел в кресле, внимательно слушал соображения своего сына о будущей реформе. Да, система образования - несколько устарела. Слишком много внимания классическим наукам, слишком мало новым, современным исследованиям. Более того, ему об этом уже говорили. Несколько другими словами, но все же. 

\- Достаточно, Флетчир, - легкий взмах руки в останавливающем жесте. - Остальное я прочту в твоем отчете. 

\- Как будет угодно Господину-Отцу, - склонился в поклоне сын. 

Его величество кивнул и встал из кресла. Время для паузы и коротких раздумий о насущном. 

\- Мне угодно обсудить с тобой будущее, - он поманил к себе принца, и тот послушно встал рядом с ним у окна. 

\- Отсюда не видна вся наша империя, - мягко начал император, - но у нас достаточно окон, чтоб рассмотреть ее. Но дело не в этом. Ты знаешь, что я уже достаточно утомлен властью. Это правда. И теперь тебя, наверняка, волнует, кого я назову своим наследником. 

\- Я постараюсь достойно и со всей ответственностью принять любое Ваше решение, Господин-Отец. 

Легкий кивок, означающий "иного ответа я бы не принял". 

\- А чье имя ты назвал бы на моем месте? 

Вопрос был ожидаем, но заставил задуматься, формулируя наиболее верный ответ. 

\- Бената. Мой старший брат обладает всеми необходимыми качествами для столь высокого поста: ответственностью, политической прозорливостью, гибкостью мышления. Кроме того, он отлично проявил себя на должности управляющего сектором и пользуется заслуженным уважением. 

\- Хорошо, - еще один кивок. - А что ты отнесешь к его недостаткам? 

\- Излишнюю категоричность суждений. Склонность к милитаристскому решению проблем, - Флетчир сделал паузу и со вздохом добавил:   
\- И Итурри Кети. Он зависит от его суждений. 

\- Ты считаешь, что твой брат не умеет мыслить самостоятельно? - полуулыбка на императорских губах могла быть равно насмешкой и одобрением. 

\- Нет. Но он старается обговорить все сколько-нибудь важные вопросы с ним. Это настолько уже стало привычным для него, что он не принимает более ничьих суждений. Если они разойдутся - или, что опаснее, если Кети умрет, - его решения могут иметь ошибочный характер. 

\- А что, ты думаешь, случится, если императором станет один из его братьев? 

\- Существуют две вероятности: первая - в том случае, если перед ними будет поставлена достаточной сложности задача, весьма вероятно плодотворное сотрудничество. Однако вторая вероятность более обоснована - Бенат слишком амбициозен, чтоб играть на вторых ролях. Это может расколоть империю, как минимум, политически. 

\- Все верно, - довольно кивнул император. - Благодарю, ты можешь идти. 

Флетчир еще раз поклонился, запахнул накидку и вышел из отцовского кабинета. Он был уверен, что правильно понял отца. 

* 

\- Это будет Флетчир, - покачал головой Итурри и уронил лицо в ладони. - Теперь это ясно, как белый день. 

\- Ты думаешь, Господин-Отец уже определился? 

\- Уверен в этом. Если ты мне правильно передал разговор с ним… 

\- Значит, Флетчир, - Бенат дернул плечами. - Хорошо хоть не Тайер. 

Итурри невесело усмехнулся. Им обоим было хорошо известно, что старший сын императора в качестве кандидатуры для наследования даже не рассматривался. А остальные сыновья - были еще слишком молоды. 

\- Ты отозвал своих людей? - рука легла на плечо сидящему, слегка сжала, словно пыталась незаметно встряхнуть. 

\- Да. Успел. 

\- Возможно, стоило сделать попытку. 

\- Уже нет. 

\- Отцу некем было бы нас заменить… 

\- Нет. Что ты думаешь - сейчас вся служба безопасности занята его охраной! Нас раскатали бы, как ковер по асфальту. Сейчас нам стоит затаиться и подождать, вдруг Тайер или младшие попробуют взбрыкнуть… 

Тихий писк сигнала на мгновение привлек их внимание и заставил Итурри осечься на полуслове. 

\- Дождались, - коротко бросил Бенат, выводя на экран изображение внешнего сада. Вдоль периметра медленно двигались серые бронированные тени, постепенно оцепляя усадьбу. 

"Это я виноват", - читалось в, на мгновение широко распахнувшихся, серых глазах его друга, но тратить время на слова они не стали. Дело войны было делом Бената, он отдал несколько приказов своим гем-офицерам, и они начали спускаться по лестнице вниз. Запасной прогулочный аэрокар услужливо мигнул огнями. Даже слишком услужливо. 

\- Это… 

\- Я знаю. Но до яхты мы должны успеть добраться. 

\- С меньшим весом горючего точно хватит. 

\- Я знаю, - ему пришлось чуть ли не силком запихивать Итурри в машину. - Я знаю. 

Он повторял это "я знаю" мысленно весь их недолгий полет. Им пришлось сесть, чтоб дозаправится. Они дозаправились - и сменили кар. И даже успешно долетели. 

Но тот, кто поднялся на борт яхты вторым, слишком поздно уловил привкус взрывчатого газа в воздухе, слишком поздно крикнул: "Не стрелять!". 

Это было ошибкой. Ночь не только дарила, но и отбирала. 

Но им просто нравилось идти по этим дорогам вместе. 

* 

"Конечно, это просто ужасно", - говорили в Райском Саду. 

"Всему виной - завышенное самолюбие", - шептали в Райском Саду. 

"Но это так поэтично - самоубийство на Озере Влюбленных", - обсуждали в Райском Саду. 

Флетчир Джияджа готовился к церемонии Посвящения и слушал. Он думал о последнем разговоре с братом, о разговоре с отцом, о копиях незаконченных документов с рабочего планшета Итурри Кети. Он думал, что история вышла весьма поучительна, что есть предел тому, что можно разделить. Власть делить нельзя, ответственность делить нельзя - от этого они теряют свою суть. Как бы ни было велико желание всегда иметь кого-то на кого можно опереться. Как бы ни было велико желание не просто, просыпаясь, целовать чужие губы, но спрашивать у этих губ совета и верить им, как себе. Кто-то может однажды захотеть большего, кто-то может захотеть это использовать… да и просто невозможно идти вперед, постоянно оглядываясь на свою тень. 

Он думал о том, что убийство из зависти может быть приторно сладким. До оскомины на памяти.


End file.
